Of Weapons and Smiths
by ananova
Summary: During a battle with an oni, Inuyasha realizes just how fragile weapons can be and resolves to fix things.
1. Weaponless

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on February 27, 2012 for drabble #19 Weapon. Won 2nd place.

Title: Weaponless  
Author: ananova  
Word Count: 500  
Prompt: Weapon  
Genre: Action/Adventure  
Rating: T  
Warnings: Minor Language

Characters: Inuyasha and Kagome  
Summary: A battle with an oni highlights just how fragile Kagome's weapons can be.

* * *

"Aah!" Kagome screamed and threw herself to the side as the oni they had been fighting launched itself at her. Her hands fumbled for an arrow.

And then Inuyasha was there, standing between her and the oni, Tessaiga held high as he growled at the youkai. "Oh no you don't! Kagome! Hurry up and shoot this thing!" He already knew from the brief battle that its skin was tough enough to resist his sword's blade and the Kaze no Kizu. He didn't want to use his weapon's more powerful attacks if he didn't have to. Those attacks would cause way too much damage to the fields and crops of the nearby village. He hoped Kagome's sacred arrows would be more effective against this thing's tough hide.

Kagome nodded, her face serious as she grasped her bow. Weapon ready, she reached into her quiver for an arrow, only to gasp in dismay. "Oh no," she whispered as she stared at the broken arrow in her hand. Shifting her quiver so she could see its contents, her dismay increased as she saw how many of the arrows were broken.

Inuyasha frowned as he heard her whisper of dismay. His ear flicked back as he tried to determine the problem without taking his attention off the oni before him. "What's the holdup?"

"My arrows, they must have been damaged when I fell," Kagome told him distractedly as she tried to salvage at least one arrow.

"Shit," Inuyasha cursed at her news . "Not again." Looked like he would have to try a more powerful attack after all.

However, the oni had also heard her words and grinned evilly. No longer having to fear a spiritual attack, it charged the two.

"Damn it." Inuyasha leaped back, grabbing Kagome and dodged the attack. Glancing at his startled wife, he knew he had to get her to safety before he could deal with the oni.

But Kagome easily realized her husband's thoughts. "Wait Inuyasha," she said as she showed him what she had found a moment earlier. One arrow, still intact, was clutched in her hand.

Inuyasha paused, his attention split between the bellowing oni and the arrow in her hand. "Only one?" he said doubtfully. "Will it be enough?"

"It'll have to be." She flashed him a smile. "Trust me."

"Keh. Always." Setting her down, he readied his sword as she notched her own weapon. "Together."

"Together," she agreed, launching her arrow at the again charging oni.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha called, unleashing his attack the moment she released the arrow. A moment later the battle was ended, the oni dust in the wind.

"Keh." Inuyasha sheathed Tessaiga and watched as Kagome retrieved her quiver of broken arrows. That had been a bit too close. 'Might be time to pay Totosai a visit,' he thought as he eyed the damaged arrows. Wouldn't do to leave Kagome weaponless.


	2. A Visit to the Smith

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to IB4Y on February 27, 2012 for I-Prompt #16. Won 1st place.

Title: A Visit to the Smith

Author: ananova

Rating: T (for Inuyasha's language)

Genre: Friendship/Humor

Universe: Post Canon

Word Count: 477

Summary: Inuyasha goes to see Totosai for a favor. Follows Weaponless.

* * *

"Inuyasha! What have you done to Tessaiga now?" The old fire-youkai yelled as soon as he saw the hanyou standing by his home. He strode over and snatched the sword away, carefully inspecting it for damage.

"Keh! Tessaiga's fine." Inuyasha scowled at the old youkai's actions, folding his arms in his sleeves across his chest to keep himself from hitting the old man. Wouldn't be right considering he was there to ask for a favor.

"Hmm, not a scratch for once." Totosai scratched his head, turning to peer at Inuyasha with his bulging eyes. "Out with it. What do you want?"

Inuyasha sighed, slumping slightly at how transparent he must appear. "I wanted to know if you could make a weapon for Kagome. Ow!" He scowled, rubbing his head where Totosai had just smacked him with Tessaiga. "What was that for?"

"What was what for?" Totosai asked.

"Why'd you hit me?" Inuyasha growled.

"I hit you?" Totosai scratched his head.

"Grrr. When I asked you to make a weapon for Kagome. Ow! Stop that!" Inuyasha snatched Tessaiga back and used it to smack Totosai over the head. He glared down at the dazed smith. "Can you do it or not?"

Totosai rubbed his head, before crossing his arms. "Nope."

"What? Why not?"

"Your lovely wife is a miko. My weapons are all infused with youki. She would purify them and make them useless. Besides, I thought she had that fancy bow of hers that was bonded to her."

Inuyasha sighed, dropping to the ground to sit beside the old man. "She does. But her arrows keep getting damaged before she can use them. I don't want to risk leaving her weaponless in a battle."

"Hmm." Totosai rubbed his chin in thought before his hand shot out and snatched Tessaiga, using it to hit Inuyasha over the head once more. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

"Ow! Damn it, would you quit doing that already?" Inuyasha scowled. "And what does it matter if I didn't explain earlier. You just said you couldn't make her a weapon. Ow!"

Totosai hid a smirk. It was so nice to finally repay Inuyasha with some lumps of his own. "I may not be able to make her a weapon, but I can make her a new quiver, one that will protect her arrows from damage."

"Really?" Inuyasha smirked, at least this trip wasn't completely wasted. Then he sighed, spotting the tongs in Totosai's hands. He reluctantly opened his mouth and allowed Totosai to pull a fang. "So how long will it take?" he asked as he rubbed his jaw.

Totosai looked up from the fang he had been examining. "How long will what take?"

"Grrr!"


	3. Looks Can Be Deceiving

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. In other words, I don't own and I make no money from this.

* * *

Originally posted to Inuyasha Fanfiction on June 26, 2012 for drabble #34 Misleading. Won 2nd place.

Title: Looks Can Be Deceiving

Author: ananova

Word Count: 498

Prompt: Misleading

Genre: Friendship/Family

Rating: K

Warnings: None

Characters: Inuyasha and Kagome, Totosai

Summary: Totosai finishes the quiver. Part of Of Weapons and Smiths.

* * *

"That's it?" Inuyasha stared incredulously at the quiver Totosai held out to him.

"That's it," Totosai confirmed. "A work of art if I do say so myself."

Inuyasha snorted as he took it from him, turning it over to inspect it. "Doesn't look like anything special, are you sure you brought the right one?" It looked like an ordinary quiver, no different than Kagome's old one. Plainer, in fact. How was it supposed to help her?

"Ouch!" He glared at the old smith.

Totosai glared right back. "Don't act like I don't know what I'm doing. I'm a master when it comes to crafting weapons? Er, what did I craft again?" He scratched his head in thought.

Inuyasha growled in frustration, shoving the quiver under his nose. "This! You were supposed to make a quiver to protect Kagome's arrows."

"Oh yeah, and I did." Totosai nodded smartly. "Made with wood from Bokuseno as well as your fang to reinforce it. It will be very hard to damage and will keep anything it holds from taking damage. Also, should the arrows be spilled out she can call them back, just like your sheathe can recall the Tessaiga."

"Really?" Inuyasha looked it over again. "Still doesn't look like much."

"Appearances are misleading, fool!" Totosai punctuated his statement by smacking him over the head again. "It helps to keep things from being stolen. Your own sword is a good example, looks like a piece of junk when not in use."

"Huh, I didn't think of that." He glanced once more at the quiver before carefully wrapping it up. "Thanks Totosai."

"You're welcome," the old smith responded. "Er, for what?"

Inuyasha ignored him, hurrying home to his wife so he could present her with her new quiver.

Kagome greeted him with a hug and kiss. "I'm so glad you're finally back, I missed you. Was Totosai able to help you with whatever it was you needed?" She frowned against his chest, a bit put out with his secretiveness. She didn't recall Tessaiga being damaged, so why he had needed to make the long trip without going into detail eluded her.

"Yep!" He took the bundle from his back and presented it to her.

"Inuyasha?"

"Go on, open it," he urged.

She did so. "Thank you but why? My quiver is fine."

"I asked Totosai to make you a new weapon but he told me that wouldn't work because of your reiki. So he made this to protect your arrows, so you don't have to worry about them getting damaged before you can use them. Made with one of my fangs." He grinned proudly at her.

Kagome's eyes softened and she hugged him again. "Thank you." It was just further proof that he was always looking out for her.

"Gotta protect you," he confirmed, arms tightening around her.


End file.
